


"I will always be here for you"

by gingerthecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Panic Attacks, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerthecat/pseuds/gingerthecat
Summary: She didn’t know how it happened, her mind too disheveled as she tried to will herself to catch up to current events. Her breath came in ragged as she tried to will herself to just breathe.





	"I will always be here for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Story is just a girl experiencing a panic attack :)

She didn’t know how it happened, her mind too disheveled as she tried to will herself to catch up to current events. Her breath came in ragged as she tried to will herself to just breathe. In the tunnel of her vision there was a bright light that kept mocking her, almost as if she was in a well. Trying to claw herself to reality, she struggled with her misshapen thoughts as they came and left, fleeing her. 

She wanted to cry for help, she wanted to scream in fear, she wanted to escape the well, she wanted to leave her body, and fly away from her mind. She didn’t want this. Her thoughts became delirious as time started to slow around her. Grip on reality was slipping from her fingertips and bile was thick in her throat, choking her from attempting to do the primary, necessary, action of living. The simple cause of breathing was too much as her lungs failed to release air.   
It seemed now her body was shutting down, as it accepted fate, and as her mind submitted. Then she faintly heard something over her bellowing mind, and the pounding of her heart. She strained to hear it again as she protested with what strength she had left. It echoed itself again as she then heard it. Someone was calling her name. Tensing, she searched in vain for the source of the voice. They called again over, and over. They repeated simple words that made the bile momentarily go away.

“Breathe”

What?

“Listen my instructions and follow me.”

What?

“Breathe in.”

She didn’t know where the voice was coming from. She tried to protest that she couldn’t simply breathe. What do you think she was trying to do the entire time?

“Please, breathe in with me.” The voice shook as the tunnel of light was slowly fading. 

What better response did she have. So she simply breathed in with the voice. The cool air on the back of her throat was refreshing as she could swallowed what little air she could.

“Now breathe out.”

Breathing out she huffed what little air she had as the bile rose again. The voice was soothing as she followed it’s instructions. Wracking coughs shook through her as she lost what little composure she had. She blinked her eyes to see a world of color greet her as the tunnel disappeared. The girl in front of her, gripping her hands beamed as she continued on.

“Breathe in. Now breathe out.”

Eventually, her vision sharpened as the world developed edges, and her mind caught up to her body. When she was able to regain some composure she realized she was sitting on the ground as fall leaves rustled around her feet. She then felt a warm embrace as the girl gripped on to the back of her shirt as large tears leaked out and sobs wracked the girl’s body. This girl felt so fragile in her arms as she cried along with her.

“I will always be here for you.” The girl whispered into her shirt as eventually she pulled away to look her in the eyes. She simply nodded as exhaustion overcame her as she collapsed in the girl's arms, safe and with her shattered soul, mended.


End file.
